


【米英】常客／The Regular

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。※ 倫敦旅行半個月的產物，分量比較足的甜餅。－美國看著身旁的英國半閉著眼睛，像在思考又像是放空，突然就鬆了口氣，心想我的「國運」終究朝著我的選擇走去，而我的情感再次回到這裡。「不請自來、自作主張……你真是我見過的最厚臉皮的客人。」「你該誇我是最有能耐的客人。」英國人哼了哼轉過身來，翡翠綠的眼睛染著幾分不滿和更多的笑意。他的手臂環上美國青年的脖頸，聲音在親吻中逐漸變得模糊：「對……最有能耐的、最厚臉皮的常客。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

1.

英國覺得自己大概是眼花了。

月臺正對面的那個青年身穿深藍色的運動背心和寬鬆短褲，露著膚色健康的強壯上臂和小腿，背上是個灰色大運動包，腳上一雙尺寸碩大的籃球鞋，手上戴著運動手錶和腕帶，腦袋上還扣著頂棒球帽——但擋不住帽檐下那濃金色頭髮在陽光下的閃耀光澤——脖子還戴著晃眼的大兵狗牌。

……怎麼看都是美國。

然而英國就在昨天才跟美國視訊通過話。從週五熬夜到週六仍然呆在白宮看檔案的美國人在熒幕那頭不僅疲憊還顯得邋遢，青年解開起皺的襯衫上的鈕扣，大口灌下提神用的咖啡又咬了幾口漢堡，難得地朝他訴苦「上司荒廢工作就算了，還連累我加班」接著仰起頭朝身後的下屬吶喊「給我休假——！」然後換來「不可能！現在沒有您在可不行！」這類帶著哭腔的回應。

那模樣真不知該說是可靠還是幼稚，但也著實讓英國心疼了一把。儘管他自己同樣身陷工作極度忙碌又煩躁的時期，但生活節奏總體是安排得頗妥帖的。

比如這個週末下午他就能排出時間搭乘公共交通到皇家邱園購買新一季度的植物種子，肩上背著的環保袋裡還裝著園長特地贈送的珊瑚鈴盆栽，翡翠綠的小尖葉密密麻麻開得正繁盛。

美國昨天那副慘狀完全不能跟體面有序的他相提並論。

總之，就算美國那傢伙確實有著疑似超人的體質，但也不可能十幾個小時後就突然出現在大西洋另一頭的倫敦市郊這個並不容易找到的地鐵月臺上，不僅裝束隨意，還一副精力飽滿的模樣……吧。

英國甩了甩頭，心想大概是氣候變化加劇和異常高溫的副作用，又或者是小精靈的惡作劇，又或者是……他真的太想念美國了，以至於在大白天就出現這種幻覺。

然後他的手機就在這時響了起來。他狐疑地看著螢幕上顯示的再熟悉不過的頭像和號碼，又朝月臺對面看去。

那個裝束怎麼看都「很不英國」的青年朝他笑得一臉爽朗，嘴形和電話裡的聲音重合起來：「嗨，想我嗎？」

「你怎麼會……」

「嘿嘿，在白宮碰上正要飛歐洲的國務卿，就決定蹭他的專機過來了。」

英國心想怎麼可能剛好有這樣的機會這分明是算計好的陰謀，想了想還是朝電話裡小聲嘟嚷了句「笨蛋」。

「哈哈，這個地方不好找哦。你的手機定位一到地下就消失，我可是用了加強信號的接收器才找到你的。」

「這種偵查手段值得炫耀嗎？！以及，我必須認真地聲明，像你這樣隔著月臺給人打電話真是既不經濟還顯得格外愚蠢的舉動。」

美國青年在原地彈跳了下，說：「等我一下。」電話那頭聲音剛落，他已經轉身三兩下蹦上了身後月臺的樓梯。

英國站在原地望了望月臺外晴朗的天，正醞釀著該對突然出現的美國說些什麼開場白，身後已經卷起一陣風，幾乎遮擋住他身側頭頂那片強光的身影在他身旁站定。

英國那句「喂別擋住難得的好天氣」還沒來得及說出口，美國青年已經用跟方才的速度和猛勁毫不相稱的輕柔力度捧起他的臉，呼吸騰在他的臉上，說：「嗨，亞瑟，好久不見。」接著啄了一下他的鼻樑，笑著打量他的臉。

英國瞬間害羞起來，無謂的抱怨被悉數擋了回來。

美國青年的外形和舉動在人群中都頗為顯眼，周圍經過的乘客顯然都很認真地假裝沒留意到他們的舉動。

那些可大都是英國國民……這樣一想英國就更覺得羞恥了，臉龐和耳朵一片緋紅。他把美國往外推了推：「別這樣盯著瞧，我、我最近黑眼圈很重。」身上的襯衫還因為挑選種子和植物盆栽蹭了不少泥。

儘管幾百年來彼此再難堪落魄、遍佈傷痕的面貌都看過不下百次了，但英國人還是不情願這種狼狽被放大。

「嗯？我又不在意那個。」美國人說完又湊過來親了他一次。

－

列車晃晃悠悠地從遠方駛來，依然準時地進了站。英國上前按下開門按鈕，卻被美國人一把拉住：「這是要直接回家？」

「對。」

「陪我去一趟大使館吧，辦點事情。」

英國心想你這傢伙明明有公務在身那就不該先跑來這邊埋伏別人，再細想這其中的緣由又忍不住暗暗高興。

他抿了抿嘴角：「我總不能這幅打扮到大使館去吧。」

美國打量了下他身上那件沾了泥的白襯衫，以及裝著盆栽的環保袋和腳上的樂福鞋，笑嘻嘻地說：「嗯，誰會想到這個長得跟高中生差不多的人會是『國家』呢？工作人員肯定很震驚。」

「笨蛋！」英國瞪了對方一眼，「這是關乎體面的問題。」

「哈哈，大使館週末不對外開放啦，再說可以借用樓上的淋浴間。」

「……」英國一時找不到其他推諉的理由，只好任由美國拉著他踏上身後的樓梯往對面的月臺移動。

週末來往大使館線路的列車滿眼都是空座位，只有零星幾個人影。

他們隨意挑了個位置坐下，英國把盛著盆栽的環保袋放到身旁的空位上。倫敦的乘客鮮少交談和製造聲響，英國又沒有智能手機上癮的困擾，自家地下鐵甚至地上列車沒有信號這問題對他毫無影響。

列車「哐當哐當」的軌道聲雖然響亮卻很規律，讓他不免覺得有些困乏。

事實上這也是他最近的常有狀態，煩惱而困乏。

這個時期、不如說這個年代的工作似乎越來越沒有意義了。以前在議會列席跟國會議員爭吵還能吵出點眉目和解決方案來，現在好像就只是為了證明自己在場，聽不同的黨派為宣揚各自的立場和形象而爭吵，嘴上和筆下嚷嚷著我們做的一切都是為了英國好。但英國忍不住會想我活了上千年有時都不知道怎麼做才是「為英國好」，你們到底為什麼能那麼言之鑿鑿呢。

然而這樣的想法終究只能在腦中閃現再撲滅，對著上司也好國民也好，那些終究都是普通人類，他無法坦言。

坐在他身旁的美國人一副無事可做的樣子，抬起手隨意地摸了摸他的耳朵，在兩人視線對上的時候咧嘴一笑。

英國起先還皺著的眉頭不由得就放鬆下來。

英國是會讓初次見面的人感慨「還真是英國人」的典型。獨處時臉上往往沒有太多表情，淡漠地繃著的嘴角，有時皺著眉頭，一副「陌生人請不要突然接近因為那樣很失禮」的模樣。

但在美國身旁就不一樣。他的情感和情緒起起伏伏，會生氣地吶喊，會害羞地垂下眼睛，會悲傷地落淚，會臉紅，也會像這樣不由自主地放鬆警惕，瞬間忘記腦內堆積的煩惱。

似乎一直以來美國就對他有著這樣的影響，從過去到現在，幾百年來兩人的關係兜兜轉轉也沒有改變這影響。

美國盯著他看了一陣，又抬眼掃了下頭頂的地圖，說：「還要停靠十個站，你可以睡一下。」抬手讓英國的頭貼到自己的脖頸上，沒再說話，就只是有意無意地撓著他的頭髮。

英國順從地閉上眼睛。他今天在邱園停留了很長時間，也買到了心儀的植物，還跟園長和園裡的小精靈交談了好長時間，算是相當不錯的精神放鬆活動。

但什麼也比不上這一刻。

在這麼個晴朗的週末下午，他這位總是不時帶給他驚喜或驚嚇的美國男朋友突然出現在眼前，擁抱著他，親昵地撫著他的頭髮，他該被允許暫時把煩惱都拋諸腦後的。

這麼想著，他放心地把自己的重量卸到美國人的臂膀上，確確實實地睡著了。

－

英國睡得很沉，如果美國沒有在到達霍克斯豪站時喊醒他，他說不定能隨著列車一路晃到停駛為止。

按理來說經過長途航行的美國應該比他還疲累才對，但到站時美國大男孩依舊一臉神采奕奕，把背包和盆栽都背到身上，腳步沉穩地拉著他跳下列車，朝正確的站口走去。

英國揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，腳步比美國慢了三分之一：「明明昨天視訊時看起來還累得連衣服都顧不上換……到底吃什麼長大的。」語氣難免帶點酸溜溜。

「在飛機上睡得很好哦！醒來之後吃了頓豐盛午餐，還沖過澡才來的。」年輕國家想了想，側過頭來，「不過倫敦還真熱。新聞說西班牙和葡萄牙那邊都是氣候異常。」

「還好意思說，厚著臉皮退出全球氣候變化協議的是哪個傢伙。」英國撇了撇嘴。

「那也不是我的決定嘛，」美國聳聳肩，「反正市場終究會選擇更便宜耐用的新能源，多少法規和協議也改變不了。」儼然是「沒必要擔心這種形式上的文件」的語氣。

每逢這種時刻英國就會忍不住有些羡慕美國。作為國家，美國和他的煩惱是等質的，卻往往並不等量。

美國終究是美國，全球關注的超大國，每一個舉動都能引發其他國家連鎖反應的美國。但這傢伙似乎就是這樣，再多的挫折和窘境裡還是有種天然的樂觀，能把煩惱掰開揉碎、沖散開去一樣。

雖然已經是傍晚，但距離日落還有四、五個小時，陽光依舊猛烈。

英國看著眼前那青年寬厚有力的肩膀，決定不再多言，默默跟在他身後一路往前。

－

新的美國駐英大使館位於泰晤士河旁的九榆樹大道上，今年才正式營運。

跟位於格羅夫納廣場的舊使館那威嚴和正式並重、但與周邊建築相差無幾的風格相比，這座距離英國情報總部MI6不到1公里的新使館相當扎眼。

立方體結構的建築外層由十二層波浪形的玻璃柱體構成，深藍混灰的色澤在陽光下閃閃發亮；建築週邊還煞有其事地挖了條淺護城河，據說是致敬歐洲堡壘的構造。

使館設計圖一出來，大部分國家的反應都是「也就美國人會給大使館套用這麼跳脫的設計風格了」，只有英國特別認真地給美國寫了條長長的批判短信，說護城河做得那麼窄實在缺乏誠意，做成立方體的樣式跟堡壘哪有什麼關係……云云。顯然是認真實地考察過才寫得出的感想。

當然抱怨就只是抱怨，英國必須承認這棟大使館的實用程度還是很高的。

儘管美國來英國的次數遠遠比不上英國到訪北美洲的頻率，但跟壽命短暫、財政有限的普通人類對比的話也足夠可觀了。

像是兩國之間一些重要文件的保存和遞交，或者外交事務的洽談，這裡都是美國跟他會選擇的地點。

美國人在倫敦出行早就不需要地圖，在大使館附近出入儼然是個常客模樣。他勾著英國的手走過升著星條旗的正門階梯，繞到建築背後那個有著加密系統的後門，拿通行卡刷開走了進去。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

週末的大使館大堂空無一人，讓一層和二層特地打通吊高的空間更顯空曠。

美國撒開腳步在大堂正中央小跑了半圈，然後大聲地吹起口哨。英國看著他那模樣忍不住笑，小聲說了句：「幼稚。」

年輕國家也不在意被說「幼稚」，過來攬著年長國家的肩膀往電梯門走去，直達有淋浴室的樓層。

「你在這裡洗澡，我到樓上找點東西。」美國正要轉身走開，英國伸手扯住了他的衣角，悶悶地說：「……喂，我沒有替換的外衣。」

美國人一副恍然大悟的表情，迅速從身後的背包翻出了件乾淨襯衫扔到英國人身上：「暫時穿我的就好啦。」然後在英國納悶的注視中大步踏上大理石樓梯。

他輕車熟路地摸進了領事辦公室，輸入兩重密碼打開收在木櫃裡的保險箱，把國務卿吩咐的電子記憶晶片放進保險箱裡鎖好，挑挑眉毛，鬆了口氣。

之後他在領事辦公桌背後的書架上來回掃了一圈，取下那個右下側用鋼筆標記著2001的相架。

那是張當年使館工作人員的集體合影。美國很輕易就找到了側著身半遮半掩地站在第二排人員裡的自己和英國。

那時候兩個人皺著眉頭爭吵最終還是發動了的戰爭至今仍然沒有結束，那照片上部分人已經離職，部分人的下一代已經長到能加入軍隊的年齡。十幾年過去後，只有他和英國看上去仍舊毫無變化，仍舊在原地。

美國的眼睛裡是漠然，神情毫無起伏。他把相片放回書架上，從口袋裡摸出錢包，翻出一枚小巧不起眼的藍雛菊書簽，用手指彈了彈上面的塵，放在那相架前方，低聲說了句：「就這樣吧。」

美國再次回到樓下，英國已經簡單洗過澡走出淋浴室，換上了那件顯然並不合身的襯衫，表情彆扭地望著他。

年輕國家的眼睛才又亮了起來。他那件備用的淺藍色襯衫樣式樸素，但不至於醜到讓英國抱怨；然而美國的肩寬和胸圍終究比年長國家超出兩個尺碼，導致對方只能把袖子挽高再用不知哪裡找來的別針固定好，才讓那件鬆垮的襯衫看上去比較自然。

美國青年還挺喜歡看英國人套上自己的衣服那種視覺效果，一來純粹覺得可愛有趣，二來當然是心理上的愉悅度加乘，一種「只有我和這個人有著這樣非比尋常的親密不信你看他正穿著我的衣服」的心情。

他揚著嘴角盯著英國人看了好一陣，終於換來英國忍無可忍的經典翻白眼：「別看了，這衣服根本不合身。」

「我覺得還不錯啊。」

「哼。」

「真的，很可愛。」

「……哼。」

兩人走出大使館時迎面過來一位穿著便服的青年，美國很熟絡地跟對方打招呼還擊了個掌。

那有著疑似軍人體格的青年在離開前頗好奇地多看了英國幾眼，讓後者不自覺地拉了拉襯衫領口以遮掩尷尬。

等那人的身影消失後英國才開口：「認識的人？」

「哦，去年冬天跟我一起游泳訓練的海軍陸戰隊員哦。今年正好派遣到這裡。」

「去年冬天……」英國努力地回憶，「就是你大冷天跑到戶外冬泳導致後來生病倒下的那次？」

「哈哈，怎麼你在這方面記性這麼好呢。平常明明是個丟三落四大王。」美國人抬手戳了戳他的臉。

「誰丟三落……」

「這盆栽差點被忘在使館哦。」美國晃了晃身上的環保袋。

英國別過頭，飛快地轉移了話題：「……正事也辦了，這下直接回家？」

他說「回家」這字眼時的語氣極其自然，美國會心地笑起來：「回去前找個地方喝點東西吧。」向來酒品不佳但依舊對酒吧情有獨鍾的年長國家自然欣然同意。

儘管美國大使館裡也有裝潢別致的酒吧，但週末並不開放。況且這是段非常難得的、即便是倫敦也能一整天都撒滿陽光的時期，他們便把目標選在了距離使館不遠的酒吧區。

穿過使館前那些綠葉和花叢覆蓋的紅磚牆公寓，沿著夕陽下波光粼粼的泰晤士河走上一小段距離，眼前就呈現出一整列裝修各具風格的休閒酒吧，他們挑了客人不特別多的一家。

英國向侍應示意，開了一小瓶蘇格蘭威士忌，又要了些配酒的烤堅果和漬橄欖，才把酒水單遞給美國。

美國撿起幾顆堅果扔進嘴裡，視線掃到波本酒正要點，想了想還是改成了檸檬蘇打。

英國神情得意地用手肘拱他：「怎麼，年輕小鬼跑來酒吧來卻不喝酒？」

「哈哈，」美國老神在在地接過侍應遞來的蘇打水，「畢竟有位成熟大人需要我開車打包回去。」

年長國家瞬間吃了癟，只好假裝沒聽見地縮回手肘，拿了顆橄欖放進嘴裡小口咀嚼，那吃相總讓美國人聯想到英國那些綠色森林裡經常出沒的小松鼠。

戶外的客座突然傳來一陣小騷動，他們不約而同朝外看去，伴隨著一陣從遠及近的轟隆聲，五架有著紅色塗漆的噴射機在天空中劃過五道扎眼的藍、紅、白尾氣。

「『紅箭』。」英國從容地微笑，「這陣子會見到很多，畢竟是皇家空軍成立100周年的紀念。」

美國撐起手臂看年長國家得意地翹起的嘴角，說：「這麼一說，那時候我家連正規空軍都沒有。飛行隊全是散兵游勇。」

「哼哼，論歷史你小子可沒辦法跟我相提並論。」

「我從沒想過跟你比較歷史啊。」

英國眨眨眼，放下手上的酒瓶。

美國人邊咀嚼著堅果邊接著說：「我就想跟你一起繼續走過更多的歷史。」然後他也放下玻璃杯，凝視著英國，自信的眼神像個野心勃勃的探險家，眼鏡片也擋不住那光芒。

英國一瞬間愣了神。

那旁人聽不清的話語融進了晚風和周圍人群細碎的聊天聲裡——那是屬於美國人的情話，美國說給英國的情話。

美國注視著他的藍色眼睛在吧台的暖色燈光下亮得不可思議，像能照亮道路的星辰一般。

英國人感覺眼前的光景似乎連著對他來說並不嗆口的酒精一同把他的眼睛熏得發紅，他只好略為狼狽地抹了把眼角。

美國人卻狡黠地笑起來，抬起手刮了下他的鼻子，什麼也沒說。

沒過多久他們結了賬走出酒吧。英國的天氣依舊變化無常，白天的熱浪在夕陽褪色後也逐漸消逝，冷風吹到他們身上正好把食物和酒精的熱能驅散。

美國給住在附近使館公寓的下屬打電話借了輛車，在代步工具到達前兩人就沿著泰晤士河散步。

儘管經過了大半個世紀的污染治理，泰晤士河的水質依舊算不上清澈，不過殘存的陽光和依稀亮起的燈色映在河面上正好把這缺點掩蓋了。

他們幾乎是貼著肩膀沿著河岸走，每次手臂不經意地碰撞在一起，美國就會趁機捏一下英國的手指，又放開，如此反復。

英國覺得這個舉動既顯得親密又幼稚得引人發笑，在那個捏手指的動作超過兩隻手能數清的次數時，他終於決定開口制止，美國青年卻突然停住腳步，抬起雙臂極迅速地把他整個人懸空抱了起來，然後放在了行人道的石圍欄上，把英國嚇得條件反射地拍打了好幾次美國的肩膀。

「……你這傢伙又……！！」

美國人沒有給英國人太多抱怨的空間，雙臂伸展放在後者大腿兩旁的石面上，站直身軀和坐著的英國人視線平行，距離近得他呼出的二氧化碳能在他的德克薩斯上騰起轉瞬即逝的薄霧。

「我還真喜歡你啊，英國。」年輕國家微笑著說。

「幹嘛突然……」年長國家心裡一陣甜蜜，仍想掩飾被旁人微笑著側目打量的尷尬和羞怯，便反問，「怎麼，才一陣子沒見就這麼想我了？」

「當然想啊。」美國的語氣太過理直氣壯，英國反而接不下話茬了。

「再說我明天就回去了，要趁現在把想說的話都說完。」

「別說得像即將上戰場赴死的離別宣言似的。」英國微蹙起顯眼的粗眉毛，原先放在美國肩膀上的手掌抬起，頗用力地往上面捶了一拳。

這拳頭顯然對美國沒什麼作用，他歪了歪頭，咧開嘴角笑了：「就算上戰場，英雄如我也不會死的。你最清楚的不是嗎？」笑的時候還露出整齊的牙齒。

那笑容讓英國的胸腔一陣發緊，他對這笑容和話語沒有抵抗力，咬了咬牙，才把腦袋往美國肩膀上靠過去，正好藏住表情：「下次換點別的臺詞。」

「嗯？比如……『我有足夠漫長的生命陪伴你』這種？」美國人煞有其事地回答，臉頰貼住英國人細碎的頭髮，「但我還是要重複說，我真喜歡你啊，英國。必須防止這位歷史悠——久又頑固的英國人沒來由地負面思考。」

英國感覺在「厚臉皮」和「總是選擇錯誤的時機察言觀色」這些方面他是徹底敗給美國了，但敗得心甘情願，只好隨便找了個口不對心的回答：「既然有漫長的生命，這種話過5年說一次給我聽就夠了。」

「過5分鐘我就可以再說一次了。」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

跟在自己國家的公路上會心血來潮地加速狂飆不同，美國在英國開車向來中規中矩。英國人對此很瞭解，身體放鬆地靠在副駕駛座上，半閉著眼睛跟美國人有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

儘管中午出門時心情實在算不上好，此刻的身體也略帶疲憊，但他的情緒和半天前截然相反，甚至小聲地哼起了不知名的旋律。

美國問：「你到邱園買花怎麼不開車？公共交通太費神了吧。」

英國輕蔑地「哼」了一聲：「跟特地開車五個小時跑到新澤西州的伐木場買聖誕樹回來佈置的傢伙比起來，到底誰比較浪費時間和精力。」

「四個小時。」美國糾正道。

「這有什麼值得更正的！還沒計算回程時間呢。」

年輕國家振振有詞：「市區買不到足夠高大的樹種嘛。」

「有必要什麼都搞成巨大尺寸嗎。」

「再說那家伐木場的主人往上數三代都是我的熟人，正好能去探望敘個舊。」

「那跟我不見得有什麼不同，」英國小聲哼哼，連眼睛都懶得睜開，「園區管理人特地寫信邀請我去的呢。」

事實上邱園很早就推出了方便大眾使用的手機應用程式，也接收線上訂購。但英國就是不喜歡。

他依然期待著每季度的第一個星期收到那位負責邱園事務的老太太寫給他的信，信紙之間總會夾上用前個季度的植物製作成的書簽，然後他就在回信後親身前去拜訪。對英國來說，這種延續了幾十年的慣例，以及與國民交談時的眼神聲音交流，再便捷的科技也取代不了。

就這方面來說，美國的舉動不也一樣嗎。

「哦——那今年你就跟我一起開車去挑聖誕樹吧。」

英國人心想這樣來回交通豈不是就得花上一整天，美國那些洲際公路兩旁荒蕪的風景和深夜加油站的廁所簡直夠折磨人……又覺得哪裡不對，睜開眼見美國青年正乘著等紅燈的空檔望著他，才反應過來剛才那句話分明是讓他今年到大西洋另一端去過聖誕節——不接受反對意見的「邀請」。

想到申請年假到準備出行的過程他就一陣頭痛，但看到美國異常耐心地等他答覆，他臉上和胸口都是一熱，點了頭。

他那位擔任司機的美國男友的嘴角瞬間揚了起來，雙眼仍然直視前方道路，握著方向盤的一隻手抬起、握拳揮了好幾下，一副中了獎的模樣。

英國心裡一陣暖，再次閉上眼睛微笑起來。

他怎麼可能會不接受這樣的邀請呢。

汽車開進位於倫敦郊區的莊園大屋，美國隨便找了個靠近主建築的位置停下，把兩人的裝備一併帶下車。

一入夜天氣明顯轉涼，下車沒走兩步，只穿著運動背心的美國人就打了個響亮的噴嚏。

走在他身旁的英國皺了下眉頭，歎氣。美國打噴嚏的模樣跟小時候幾乎沒什麼變化，既不擋嘴巴也從不瞻前顧後，側過頭就是響亮的一聲，在這傢伙還是殖民地的時候英國沒少就這些儀態問題說教，如今也只偶爾提醒了。

不如說如果哪天看見美國假裝斯文有禮地又遮又掩反而更奇怪；而且美國這傢伙在正規儀式的表現通常都很到位，頒發軍功章的典禮，國宴和外交舞會上……往往還穿戴得挺拔英俊。

想到這裡英國下意識地小聲咳嗽了下。總之日常生活中的美國……終歸是個粗糙隨性的青年。

年長國家不得不承認他喜歡美國這種粗魯和天然，即便那跟他的審美追求截然不同，即便美國有時會把襯衫和領帶搭配得亂七八糟，即便他們聊天時他偶爾提到葉慈的詩歌或者莎士比亞戲劇的臺詞，美國會冷不丁地把話題轉向星空和宇宙。

然而終究……還是喜歡待在這傢伙身旁。

注意到英國沒有跟上自己，剛用備用鑰匙打開起居室大門的美國人轉過身，撈起英國人的手往屋裡走，說著「已經變冷了，快進屋」，那寬厚的掌心仍然比年長國家的體溫還高。

英國人看著美國線條分明的側臉，默默地垂下了眼睛。

像我們這樣的存在，擁有人類的特徵和情感……真是不可思議的事情啊。

英國仍在兀自走神，美國已經「碰」地一聲關上門，年長國家還沒從驚嚇中反應過來，就已經被身強力壯的年輕國家按到牆上用力地親吻起來。

美國人的吻熱情又迫切，等兩人的嘴唇好不容易分開時他舔了舔嘴唇，評價道：「要是沒喝酒就更完美了。」接著沿著英國人白皙的脖頸往下啃咬。

英國人貼在他身上哼哼，心想從邱園買回來的種子和盆栽還沒放好，三位討人厭的兄長會不會只是剛好不在起居室，小花仙和薄荷飛飛兔有沒有乖乖地藏起來……

那雙指尖粗糙的大手直接撩起他的衣服往腰身摸去。英國很快就連思考其他事情的餘暇都沒有了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

英國人俯趴在枕頭上沉默不語，手指下意識地摸了摸脖頸和鎖骨上那些顏色鮮紅的印記，還都帶著輕微的刺痛感。

美國肯定是故意留下那些吻痕的，估計連力度和痕跡殘留的時間都算計在內了。畢竟是小時候就能甩起一頭北美野牛的傢伙，如果沒有妥善控制力度的話，他完全有能力把英國人的骨頭捏得粉碎……那場景光是想像就覺得疼痛。

英國不禁自嘲情事過後腦海裡飄過的竟然是這種想法未免太自虐，身後一隻大手探過來把他摁了過去：「……還以為喝過酒，你會沒那麼早醒。」

「最近天亮得太早了。」英國人蜷在美國人的臂彎裡，望著外頭澄亮的天色，思考了片刻，朝美國轉過身。

「你從什麼時候開始學會控制這股力氣的？你還那麼小的時候，」英國人在空氣中胡亂比劃著——畢竟現在的姿勢根本沒辦法準確地描繪出美國小時候的身高，「有時會突然把樓梯的扶手捏碎，還有一次說是跟加拿大挖泥土玩，結果那地方沒多久就採出石油了。」

美國沒料到英國會提起這話題，甚至對方提的事情他都沒什麼印象了，只好撓撓頭髮，打了個呵欠：「應該是發現這股力氣會破壞東西的時候吧？反正慢慢就學會了。」

「——哼。」英國瞥了他一眼，勉強接受了這個答案。

然而美國說的是實話。

經歷著比普通人漫長的年月，若是把所有經歷和細節都執著地記住的話，那未免太費神、也太痛苦了。

他一直覺得如果沒有政客、或歷史學家、或普通國民不時為他翻開各種陳年舊事，他會不記得具體某些時期的自己是懷著什麼情緒在前進或掙扎，加上大多數傷痕都能很快恢復的體質，他甚至不記得有些戰爭裡自己曾受過多嚴重的傷。

美國本質上是個實用主義者，覺得作為國家偶爾這樣「健忘」並不總是壞事。總比那些對著千百年的陳年舊事念叨個沒完沒了、因為懷舊而走向負面思考的老歐洲來得強，就更不用提那些外表看著年輕然而腦子簡直腐朽老舊得邁不進現代文明世界的傢伙了。

再說他也沒有普魯士那樣的勤奮和堅持，光是寫日記就能開圖書館的地步——而且他那位前.導師能這麼做的原因之一，是不再擁有「國家」身份從而擁有了大把的空閒時間。

這些事情既不符合他的性格，也不會是他面臨的命運……更不是屬於美國的「國運」。

當然硬要美國找到自己學會掌控那股怪力的時間點，大概是從歐洲的書上讀到政治和法律精神，隱隱有股思想湍流湧上來，覺得自己不需要也不應該依賴英國，沒有英國也能做成許多事情……的時候吧。

但那也已經是兩個多世紀前的事情了。

那之後他的力氣也不是沒有失常過，比如揪住英國的衣領把他整個人往上提，質問說難道北美洲的這片大陸就只能是你的附屬嗎，而對方必須用盡全力才能甩開他的禁錮，眼睛裡含著怨恨和不甘心的神色面對著他。

——而那樣的神態老早就不再有了。

美國看著身旁的英國半閉著眼睛，像在思考又像是放空，突然就鬆了口氣，心想我的「國運」終究朝著我的選擇走去，而我的情感再次回到這裡。

他很輕柔地把英國人翻了個面，撥開那睡得亂翹的前髮，親了下對方光潔的額頭，頓了頓，往下在那對金色的粗眉毛間也親了一口。

「別鬧，你該準備走了吧。已經是新的一周了。」

「嗯？我打算蹭國務卿的飛機。扣掉時差趕回去是週二早上，缺席一天不會有人發現的。」

英國心想你這麼重要的傢伙突然消失怎麼可能沒人發現，青年已經再次伏到他身上，力道恰好不讓他感到胸悶的程度：「再來一次。」完全沒給英國拒絕的機會便開始親吻他的耳垂。

英國本來打算睡個回籠覺，被美國這麼一折騰，身體又溫熱起來。

作為經歷諸多的國家，他們抵禦誘惑的能力是比凡人強上許多倍的，尤其是個性自我獨斷的美國和自設一套守則的英國，有許多凡人趨之若鶩的事物在他們眼裡並不具備吸引力。

他們會選擇做某些事情有時出於無奈和無能為力，更多時候就只是因為喜歡而已。

比如美國熱衷於探索宇宙和射擊訓練，喜歡各種速食和垃圾食品，接到考古隊伍的邀請常常不假思索就一口答應，業餘還會跟愛沙尼亞一起合拍個電影之類。

又比如英國願意投入大把的時間打理花園和刺繡，對別人的喝酒邀約總是樂意奉陪哪怕後果總是有點淒慘；又比如他的美國大男孩對著他展露的笑臉，還有那顯然並不文雅動聽的美式英語構成的、只有他才聽得到的情話，和霸道得不容拒絕的愛意。

－

美國人看著智能手機螢幕上的「行程調整，明天改道亞洲」的通知，把手機扔回桌上，手臂重新落到英國的背脊上，一下下地輕撫。

「看來我得多留一天哦。」

「不請自來、自作主張……你真是我見過的最厚臉皮的客人。」

「你該誇我是最有能耐的客人。」

英國人哼了哼轉過身來，翡翠綠的眼睛染著幾分不滿和更多的笑意。

他的手臂環上美國青年的脖頸，聲音在親吻中逐漸變得模糊：「對……最有能耐的、最厚臉皮的常客。」

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 2001年是美國在英國等北約國家支持下正式入侵阿富汗的年份。至今仍在延續的戰爭。  
> 2.重新設計美國駐英大使館是第44任總統的提議，直到2018年才完工並正式啟用。配套的使館花園(Embassy garden)還沒建成前，工作人員大都住在附近的公寓。  
> 3\. 2018年到倫敦旅行時實地走訪過文中描寫的地點，比如邱園、美國大使館、MI6總部等，很喜歡。倫敦是個很美麗、多元化的城市，太多可愛的地方了，遇到的英國人也很好。不得不說美國的遊客真的太搶眼，無論到哪個景點遊玩都能一下子辨認出來的程度（褒義），交談起來很好玩。  
> 4\. 參觀的過程像是在親眼見證那些屬於米英的羈絆、真誠的，毫不偽裝的屬於人類的信任與情感。他們之間有太多溫柔的愛情。


End file.
